Waiting for you
by Kain Sinner
Summary: itachi has harboured a desire for sasuke for too long. now he wants it sated.
1. Attack

**Waiting for you**

**Chapter 1: attack**

Itachi watched as his younger brother walked through the streets, shunned by his fellow villagers. He was hiding in a tree on the outskirts of Konoha. There was only one reason why Itachi was there: to feed his desire and ease his pain. Itachi had decided to ease the pain that had been in his heart for years.

Sasuke wandered toward the forest, lining the outskirts of Konoha, the village where he was shunned and looked down upon but also the village where he currently lived. Sasuke was unaware of the danger he was in by going into the forest.

As soon as he wandered into the shade of the trees, something slammed onto his back and knocking him to the ground. Sasuke tried to sit up but as he did so something slammed into his temple, sending him spiralling into darkness.

Itachi got off his brother as his struggles ceased. It pained him to see his brother hurt but this was the only way Sasuke would learn to accept Itachi into his life, whether he wanted to or not.

Itachi carried the unconscious boy back to the cave he had prepared for when he completed his first task: capture Sasuke.

Once they reached the cave, Itachi placed Sasuke on the bed nest to the wall. Restraining himself, Itachi removed Sasuke's clothes except his boxers. Smiling Itachi removed his own clothes down to his pants and then climbed in next to Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned, opened his eyes to see his older brother lying next to him with little clothes on. Sasuke screamed and tried to get out of the bed but found he couldn't since he had a rope attached to his wrist, binding him to the bed.

Sasuke reached down to get his kunai knife out to cut the topes but felt nothing and realising that he was just in boxers. Itachi smiled and pulled the rope, making Sasuke fall and land on the bed again.

Before he could move, Itachi bound his arms to the top posts and his ankles, separated, to the end posts. Now Sasuke was spreadeagled on his stomach.


	2. Desire

**Waiting for you**

**Chapter 2: Desire**

"What the!" yelled Sasuke, desperately trying to break loose. "Now, now, little brother. I have needs for you" murmured Itachi, trailing kisses down the younger raven's back. Sasuke hissed and couldn't hold back a moan as the older played with Sasuke's erection.

Itachi pulled out a kunai knife and slit the younger's boxer, baring himself to Itachi's gaze. Itachi stared hungrily at Sasuke's backside. Sasuke squirmed on the bed, turning his head to see Itachi removing the last article of clothing and discarding it.

Itachi climbed onto the bed and rubbed his erection against Sasuke's entrance, making the younger writher. Sasuke knew what his brother wanted, he had wanted it for years and now Sasuke couldn't stop him.

Sasuke felt Itachi's hand at his entrance and the other teasing his member. Itachi stared down at the Sasuke's back and slowly pushed in a finger, followed quickly by another.

Sasuke arched himself as Itachi's fingers rotated themselves inside his entrance bringing pain/ pleasure to the younger raven.

After ten minutes of this, Itachi was gasping at holding himself back from doing Sasuke like an animal, but finally he gave in to his desire. He positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and impaled him.

Sasuke screamed as Itachi entered his body, feeling as if in flames. Itachi felt Sasuke tense but after harbouring this desire for years he didn't hold back. Pulling back he slammed into Sasuke again and again.

Sasuke very quickly grew used to the feel of Itachi's thickness inside him, he started joining in the thrusts to heighten both their pleasure waves. Soon both boys were moaning from pleasure.

Itachi loved the feel of being sheathed in Sasuke's tight heat. His brother was also enjoying himself, grinding his hips against Itachi's. Sasuke urged Itachi to go faster and deeper.

Itachi's hands were playing with the younger's member, making him come onto Itachi's hands and bed. "Almost brother" gasped Itachi, pummelling into Sasuke. Itachi screamed at his release, holding the younger tightly as he buried his seed deep inside his body.

Itachi pulled out his limp member, wishing it wasn't over. He cut the rope binding Sasuke and then collapsed next to him. The younger buried his head against itachi's shoulder and murmured "about time you arrived, I've been waiting" before falling asleep.

Itachi stared down at Sasuke before falling into a weary sleep too, knowing they would both be sore again by the time morning came.


End file.
